


Pull Out Couch

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [20]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laf: alex and hercules are asleep in bed and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen I want to die</p><p>johnn: do yOU HAVE PICTURES??</p><p>laf: YES</p><p>johnn: THATS ALL THAT MATTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Out Couch

**little lion** : tjeffs and jmads have the weirdest dynamic ever I hate it  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**little lion** : LIKE  
  
**little lion** : IT HAS BEEN WELL ESTABLISHED THAT JEFFERSON DOES N O T TOP IN THAT RELATIONSHIP  
  
**laf** : jesus fuckign christ alex it's too early in the morning for this  
  
**little lion** : it's two in the afternoon  
  
**laf** : I know  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY BUT THEN IN REAL LIFE JEFFERSON IS LIKE YHE MOTHER OF MADISOK BUT HE ALSO LIKE IS !!! ;^)))) @ HIM YKNOW  
  
**little lion** : bUT JEFFERSON IS A LSO A CHILD  
  
**little lion** : AND MADISON IS LIKE AN ADULT THAT ALSO MOTHERS JEFFERSON  
  
**little lion** : BUT LIKE  
  
**laf** : you and jefferson are synonymous in this situation in every aspect of it  
  
**laf** : jmads is all of us  
  
**little lion** : I DONT MOTHER YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we all kind of mother each other  
  
**johnn** : you once almost called an ambulance because I fell off of the coffee table  
  
**little lion** : THATS NOT MOTHERING THATS BEING CONCERNED  
  
**little lion** : YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN ON THE COFFEE TABLE ANYWAY  
  
**johnn** : WHATEVER MOM  
  
**little lion** : J O N A TH A N  
  
**johnn** : I should just change my name  
  
**little lion** : don't your name is beautiful  
  
**john** :  I h8 you  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**little lion** : also none of you are adults the only way that me and jeffs are synonymous in what I said is that we're both bottoms  
  
**little lion** : does that mean we have some sort of bottom bond  
  
**laf** : me and john both switch does that mean we have like,,,half bonds with Jefferson  
  
**johnn** : I am turning my phone OFF  
  
**johnn** : STAY PURE IN MY ABSENCE  
  
**laf** : not likely  
  
**johnn** : I know but I can hope  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : LETS GO GOOGOG WE HAVE TO PICK UP HERCULES AND THEN GO HOME BC THE AC IS FIXED AND WE WONT BE D E A D  
  
**laf** : SOZ ID PREFER TO NOT SKIP STEPS AND D I E LIKE SOME PEOPLE  
  
**little lion** : ITS NOT THAT HARD  
  
**laf** : I AM NOT THAT AGILE  
  
**little lion** : JUST DO IT  
  
**laf** : I WILL D I E  
  
**little lion** : THEN HUR R RY  UUPPPPPPP  
  
**laf** : IM GOING TO STAB YOU  
  
**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**johnn** : what are you two even dOING  
  
**little lion** : idk it's like we're punching each other in the face gently  
  
**little lion** : while kissing  
  
**johnn** : I don't want to know what goes through your mind  
  
**little lion** : think every song in the world played all at once on a continous loop with someone screaming loudly over all of it  
  
**johnn** : babe  
  
**little lion** : haha ye a h  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I need to shower but I'm v tired  
  
**laf** : just shower in the morning  
  
**little lion** : feel my hair right now  
  
**laf** : OH WOW OKAY  
  
**little lion** : R IGHT  
  
**laf** : NO OFFENSE DEAR BUT YOUR HAIR IS SO GREASY THAT JOHN TRAVOLTA IS PRETENDING THAT HE CAN HIT HIGH NOTES IN IT  
  
**little lion** : BELOW THE BELT LAF  
  
**laf** : SOZ ILY  
  
**little lion** : ILY  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : alex and hercules are asleep in bed and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen I want to die  
  
**johnn** : do yOU HAVE PICTURES??  
  
**laf** : YES  
  
**johnn** : THATS ALL THAT MATTERS  
  
**laf** : NOW IM IN BED SO YOU SHOULD GET IN HERE AND COMPLETE THE PILE  
  
**johnn** : COMING  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : yknow after four years of dating each other you'd think we'd like,,,,be used to any of us sleeping,,,but,,,,  
  
**johnn** : true  
  
**little lion** : also do you have the pictures of like a week ago from when laf fell asleep on the couch w/ the fuzzy cat socks on  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD DO YOU WANT THEM  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
**laf** : NO OFFENSE  
  
**laf** : BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE TRADING PICTURES  
  
**laf** : OF ME SLEEPING  
  
**laf** : BECAUSE THATS TOTALLY NORMAL  
  
**little lion** : DONT ACT LIKE YOU DIDNT SEND OVER 100 PICTURES OF ME SLEEPING AT MY DESK WHEN JOHN FAILED TO FIND ME FIRST  
  
**laf** : THAT WAS ONE TIME  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS ONE TIME  
  
**laf** : FIGHT ME  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so I'm not saying I've been looking at leather pull out couches  
  
**little lion** : YOUR THIGHS WILL STICK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY THIGHS WILL BE FINE  
  
**little lion** : THATS WHAT YOU THINK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I THINK I KNOW MY THIGHS BETTER THAN YOU DO  
  
**little lion** : EXCUSE ME  
  
**little lion** : I AM THEIR BIGGEST STAN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : NO HOLD UP THE PULL OUT COUCH CAN WAIT  
  
**little lion** : YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW YOUR THIGHS BETTER THAN I DO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE'RE PRETTY ATTACHED  
  
**little lion** : I AM IN LOVE WITH THEM HERCULES AND YOU ARE LIKE ""I KNOW THEM BETTER""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOURE CHEATING ON US WITH MY OWN THIGHS  
  
**little lion** : I WOULD NE VE R  
  
**little lion** : well  
  
**laf** : ALEX  
  
**more like HUNKules** : A L EX  
  
**johnn** : A L E X  
  
**little lion** : KIDDING  
  
**little lion** : KI D D I N G SORRY ILYSM I DONT KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU ALL ILY ILY  
  
**laf** : you're lucky you're cute  
  
**little lion** : yeah that's true  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : anyway so I've been looking at non leather pull out couches  
  
**johnn** : and I found a super cute one that pulls out into a queen sized bed and I love it  
  
**little lion** : does it come in different colors  
  
**johnn** : no it's brown  
  
**little lion** : is it leather  
  
**johnn** : ye  
  
**little lion** : hercules' thighs tho  
  
**johnn** : you do realize that leather pull out couches don't have leather mattresses right  
  
**little lion** : I am not a smart man sometimes john  
  
**johnn** : we love you anyway it's fine  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : the pull out couch is also on sale for one hundred dollars less than the one hercules found  
  
**johnn** : did I mention that it's the fourth love of my life  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**johnn** : please  
  
**little lion** : idk show me it  
  
**johnn** : okaY so it apparrently it doesn't do well in direct sunlight but like it's v nice and you should keep an open mind  
  
**little lion** : jusT SHOW ME THE COUCH  
  
**little lion** : DARK JOHN SHOW ME THE FORBIDDEN LEATHER PULL OUT COUCH  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LETS GET IT  
  
**laf** : I feel like I'll fall off of the couch a lot tho  
  
**johnn** :  pLEASE  
  
**johnn** : I WILL H O L D YOU ON THE COUCH  
  
**laf** : I am Afraid  
  
**johnn** : P LE A S S SE E E  E E E E  EE  E E E E E  
  
**laf** :  is alex even okay with it  
  
**little lion** : ye  
  
**johnn** : PL E AS E LAF  
  
**laf** : fine but I'm holding you to that fucking holding me promise  
  
**johnn** : YAY  
  
**little lion** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> it took me three days to write this I'm bitter
> 
> also like self promo my tumblr is: lol-phan-af


End file.
